Thomas and Friends Hostile Takeover
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Thomas,Percy, Duck, Whiff and Lady must save Rosie and the others when Diesel 10 plans a hostile takeover. ThomasxRosie PercyxMavis


Thomas and Friends Hostile Takeover

Main characters: Thomas, Rosie, Percy, Mavis, Duck, Whiff, Lady, Edward, Boco, Emily, Gordon, James, Molly, Belle, Flynn, Toby, Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Stanley, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Victor, Salty and Henry

Villains: Diesel 10, Splatter (cameo), Dodge (cameo), Diesel, Arry, Bert, Den(cameo), Dart(cameo), Paxton, Norman, Sidney (cameo) and the Diesel (cameo)

Humans: The Fat Controller, the Railway Inspector, Lady Hatt (cameo), Farmer Trotter (cameo) and Farmer McColl (cameo)

Other vehicles: Bertie (cameo), Butch (cameo), Captain (cameo), Harold (cameo) and Kevin (cameo)

Other: Rocky

Sodor

Tidmouth Sheds

It was a sunny morning when Thomas and his friends woke up.

"Hi guys." Puffed Thomas.

"Morning Thomas." Smiled his friends.

Then The Fat Controller arrived.

"The Railway Inspector is coming to inspect the Railway you all must stay out of trouble." The Fat Controller told his engines.

"You got it sir." Puffed Duck.

"Right sir." Oiled Mavis.

Steamworks

Soon Thomas and Rosie were getting their rods oiled at the Steamworks.

"Good to see you two together my friends." Smiled Victor.

"Thanks Victor." Puffed Thomas. "It is." Smiled Rosie.

Dieselworks

At the Dieselworks Diesel 10 was plotting a devious plan.

"The Railway Inspector is coming we must get rid of the puffballs now." Oiled Diesel 10.

Mavis, Salty and Boco overheard.

"If you want Sodor you can blooming forget it." Oiled Mavis.

"Diesel, Norman, Den escort Mavis, Salty and Boco away from the Dieselworks!" ordered Diesel 10.

"Right boss." Oiled Norman.

Sodor Search and Rescue Centre

Soon Diesel, Norman and Den got Mavis, Boco and Salty to the Rescue Centre where Flynn, Belle, Captain, Harold and Butch saw this.

"What the heck happened?" asked Belle.

"Diesel 10 wants control of the Sodor Railway." Oiled Boco.

"Yeah and there's nothing you can do." Cackled Diesel.

Then Diesel, Norman and Den began to oil off.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" puffed Donald and Douglas and they bashed Norman and Den off the track.

"Nice one." Puffed Percy as he helped Mavis back on to the track with Rocky. "Thanks Percy." Smiled Mavis.

"We got to stop them!" called Rocky.

Dieselworks

At the Dieselworks Diesel reported to Diesel 10.

"THE PUFFBALLS ARE REVOLTING AGAINST US!" oiled Diesel.

"WE'LL GET THEM!" oiled Diesel 10.

Knapford

At Knapford Mavis, Salty and Boco told the Steamies what was happening.

"Those diesels are trouble." Puffed Gordon. "No offense."

"none taken me heartie." Oiled Salty.

"We need Lady's help." Puffed Stanley.

"We don't know where she is." Puffed Henry.

"I think I saw her taking rubbish to Whiff's Waste Dump." Puffed Molly.

"I can vouch for that." Puffed James.

"Who's Lady?" asked Bash, Dash and Ferdinand.

"A magical engine." Puffed Emily.

"Diesel 10 will want to destroy her but we won't let it happen." Puffed Toby.

"I know which part of the Waste Dump she is at follow me." Puffed Whiff soon Thomas, Duck and Percy followed.

Whiff's Waste Dump

Soon Thomas, Percy, Duck and Whiff arrived at the Waste Dump where Lady shunting trucks.

"Lady we need your help to stop Diesel 10 and his goons." Puffed Thomas.

"I'll help." Puffed Lady. "Bad news Dart and Sidney took Rosie hostage."

"MY GAWD!" puffed Thomas.

"We'll help you save her." Puffed Percy and Duck.

"We better warn the Fat Controller." Puffed Whiff.

"Yes we must." Puffed Thomas.

Knapford

Thomas, Percy, Duck, Whiff and Lady arrived to see the Fat Controller and the Railway Inspector inspect Knapford.

"Sir Diesel 10 and his goons are planning to takeover Sodor." Puffed Thomas.

"Oh no!" cried the Fat Controller.

"We'll stop them sir." Puffed Percy.

"Duty calls." Puffed Duck.

"We had Norman and Den sent to the docks to be exiled." Puffed Whiff.

"You know you are to do as I say." Explained the Fat Controller.

"We know sir but Diesel 10 and his cause nothing but trouble." Explained Percy.

"Rosie has been taken hostage from Diesel 10 and his goons." Puffed Thomas.

"Please sir Diesel 10 and his goons must be sorted out." Puffed Duck.

"It's not disloyalty sir." Puffed Whiff.

"I can see that you four want Diesel 10 exiled from Sodor." Said the Fat Controller.

"YES SIR!" puffed Thomas, Percy, Duck and Whiff.

"You must sort out your engines sir." Said the Railway inspector.

"And we will sir." Puffed Lady.

Then Mavis oiled in.

"Diesel 10 and his goons have taken over Tidmouth sheds." She oiled. "Don't worry we'll sort them out Mavis." Puffed Percy holding Mavis's buffers.

Duck and Whiff smiled while Thomas was surprised.

"You have a crush on Mavis?" asked Thomas.

"Yes in fact me and Mavis have been dating for 7 months." Explained Percy. "Sorry we didn't say sir." Oiled Mavis.

"That's ok I know Thomas cares about Rosie as well." Said the Fat Controller.

Soon all engines and some of their other friends rallied to get Tidmouth sheds back.

Tidmouth

Diesel 10 and his goons had Rosie, Edward, Henry, Emily, James, Molly and Boco taken hostage.

"TIME TO END THE PUFFBALLS!" yelled Diesel 10.

"When pigs fly." Oiled Mavis then Lady and Whiff bashed Arry and Bert into the turntable well.

"WHOA!" they cried.

"Have a nice trip." Smiled Oliver and hi5ed Whiff.

"I'LL STOP DIESEL 10!" puffed Thomas as he and Diesel 10 duelled.

"GO THOMAS!" called Percy.

"Be careful Thomas." Puffed Rosie.

Then Duck kicked Diesel off the track.

"Now we're even." He smirked.

"Of course." Smiled Whiff as he bashed Paxton into some trucks.

"WHOA!" he cried as Paxton came off the track.

THEN THOMAS PUSHED DIESEL 10 SO HARD THAT DIESEL 10 SMASHED THE TRUNTABLE!

"Sorry sir." Puffed Thomas.

"It's ok." Said the Fat Controller. "I declare you and your fellow evil diesels banished!"

"NO!" screamed Diesel 10 angrily.

(Good trains and other cheer)

Knapford

At Knapford the Railway Inspector smiled.

"Sodor railway is the best." He smiled.

The engines cheered and whistled.

"Thomas I love you." Smiled Rosie. "I love you too." Smiled Thomas.

"It's about time." Smiled Percy, Mavis, Duck, Whiff and Lady happily.

"Sodor engines you have done well saving Sodor so you can all be good friends together forever." Smiled the Fat Controller.

"Thank you sir." Cheered the engines happily as Thomas and Rosie just smiled as the sun settled.

The End


End file.
